


We Are Not the Good Guys

by living100lives



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Confessions, F/M, Jordan is beautiful and needs to be protected, Kabby, Love Confessions, Memori - Freeform, New Planets, Science Fiction, Season 6 idea, The 100 - Freeform, War, always fighting, how I hope it goes, the flame needs to go, zaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living100lives/pseuds/living100lives
Summary: The world as they knew it has been destroyed and is never coming back. Bellamy and Clare wake up from Cryosleep to realize that they have been asleep for 125 and that two of their best friends are dead. This fic picks up right where the Season 5 finale left off. A new world awaits and, hopefully, so do new beginnings. But when they reach the ground they find that there is no way to do better than they did before.Clarke looked into Bellamy’s eyes. She saw the hope in them. But she also saw the hurt and the pain he had experienced in the few years before they went to sleep. She knew that if they woke the others up they may not have another chance to finally talk about everything that she had been bottling up. But she knew that this was the right thing to do. So instead of saying what she really felt, she whispered, “Together”.





	We Are Not the Good Guys

The scene that was laid out in front of Bellamy and Clarke could not compare to anything they had seen before. Looking down on Earth from the Ark paled in comparison to what they were looking at now. They were clutching desperately to each other, Bellamy held Clarke close to his chest while they mourned Monty and Harper, while they mourned the life they once knew, the planet they could no longer return to. They knew that they would eventually have to face reality, they’d have to wake all the other passengers up, they’d need to decide what to do with the information that Monty left them. They would have to try their hardest carry on his hope and his dream for peace, not war. But in that instant, all they wanted to do was hold each other. 

Eventually, Jordan broke the moment, “Whoaaa, I have never seen a planet before. This thing is huge! Was Earth like that too?” he moved to stand next to them, gazing intently at the planet before them. “I always wanted to see Earth, Dad always talked so fondly of it in his stories. How green it was, how wonderful it was when it rained. He talked about the big blue sky and how when it would get colder it would snow.” 

He looked back at Bellamy and Clarke and saw their tear-stained faces looking at him. The sadness in their eyes now pointed in his direction. “It’s okay, guys,” Jordan said. “I knew that when I woke up they would be gone. You don’t need to feel so bad for me, I had like 100 years to deal with it,” he chuckled awkwardly. 

Clarke looked up at Bellamy to find him already looking down at her. There were so many things that she wanted to tell him. But expressing her feelings and having a deep emotional conversation with him would have to wait. Clarke pulled away from him and averted her eyes, feeling the intensity of his stare. 

Bellamy cleared his throat, “I think it’s time we wake everyone else.” He started towards the cryosleep chambers but Clarke caught his arm. 

“Wait,” she said. “How are we supposed to tell all these people? We need to figure out what we’re going to do first. We can’t just go jumping into this.” Bellamy looked at her then, down at where she was still holding onto his forearm. She quickly released her hand. “I just think we need to be cautious about this.” 

“You’re right, we can’t just tell everyone what has happened. We need some sort of plan. But, the people don’t follow us anymore, they follow their commander-”

“Madi has no idea what to do in a situation like this, and the commanders in her head have never experienced anything like this before either” Clarke interrupted. "Besides, she's just a kid. I know that she's the commander now but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to keep her safe."

Bellamy stopped and thought for a moment. Jordan stood behind them in awe. He had always heard what a great team these two were, and now he was seeing them in action!  
“So we wake up everyone that was on the bridge, we play them Monty and Harper’s video and explain the situation. Then we come to a decision... together.” Bellamy looked from Clarke to Jordan, waiting for an answer from either of them. 

Jordan was ecstatic to meet other people, “Sounds like a plan!”

Clarke looked into Bellamy’s eyes. She saw the hope in them. But she also saw the hurt and the pain he had experienced in the few years before they went to sleep. She knew that if they woke the others up they may not have another chance to finally talk about everything she had been bottling up. But she knew that this was the right thing to do. So instead of saying what she really felt, she whispered, “Together”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so I hope you guys end up liking it. This was just a little taste/the beginning of what I'm going to be writing. I will try to keep updates frequent but I move into College tomorrow! Thank you so much if you read this, it means the world!


End file.
